Live migration is the act of moving an actively running virtual machine from one host machine to another, preserving virtual device connectivity, network connections, and virtual machine health status reporting. During the migration, performance may be affected by, for example, pausing the virtual machine to copy memory or by establishing connections with the virtual machine's new host.